cancelled_moviesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cancelled Movies Wiki
Welcome to the Cancelled Movies Wikia Over the years, various films have been announced by the studios, directors and or various other people involved in the making of the movie. However, all of these movies on this page have been cancelled for various reasons and will remain shelved or the elements from the cancelled movie were formed into another movie. Rules and Guidelines You should follow these rules before posting: # Please give the title of film, type out out four headings: Plot, an explanation that reads Why It Was Cancelled (without a question mark at the end), and explain what The Result for one reason or Results were if there are more than one reasons for the film's cancellation. Cast listing is optional and Trivia is optional as well. Production is optional too. The layout for the cancelled film goes like this: # Give accurate reasons and full reasons why these films were attempted to be made, but were unfortunately cancelled (for good films) or fortunately cancelled (for bad films). # Please don't post upcoming films on here! This page is for REAL cancelled films only. To add to that, NO fan-fiction (for example: The Black Cauldron 2, Point Break 2, Melody Time 1990, The Amazing Spider-Man 4, The Room 2 or a live-action My Life As A Teenage Robot!) I want this site to be accurate and honest. Also, copying and pasting information from other websites is forbidden! Plagiarizing a page is against the law (and rules of this website), if it turns out the page or pages were plagiarized, you won't be invited back here at all. # Please be nice to each other. # Childish comments are not welcome here (eg. I need a time machine to get (name of studio) to release (name of film) or threatening to enslave the studio, that means you Anthone795 and all of the other users who have posted childish comments on here before. # NO Swearing/profanity. If ANY profanity is found, you will be banned temporarily. If it keeps going on, you're not welcome back to this page. # Please use proper grammar and make all of the statements make sense. # Please, be formal, as always. # Feel free to express interest on if the film were ever made and express how you'd feel if these films ever came to surface if you want to. # All users here need to be registered. Unregistered users or guest users are not welcome. # Please, do not post a rumored cancelled film like Back to the Future Part IV, The Black Cauldron 2, Oliver and Company 2, a live-action My Life As A Teenage Robot, Speed 3, A Troll in Central Park 2 or Smokey and the Bandit Part 4, Chicken Little: The Ugly Duckling Story, The Fox and the Hound 3, because there were never any plans for those films! I've done research on a majority of these films and none of them were going to be made, please put some or all of those pages on Idea Wikia or Rumored Movies Wikia! # No adding fan made films! # No posting a page that already exists! # No perseveration (talking about the same thing over and over in an annoying way). # No submitting new categories. I make the decisions over whether there should be one or not. # No whining and complaining about films being cancelled or just being whiny in general. # Have fun! Cancelled Games On August 12, 2017, Spongebuff1991 is proud to announce a new page called Cancelled Games Wikia. The page is currently under construction, but is now open to the public. Logo Evolution: The Extravaganza 3 Rumored Movies In February 2018, Spongebuff1991 created a page called Rumored Movies Wikia where users can submit films that have rumored to be in the making for years, but were not going to be made at all. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse